Surely Tomorrow
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Mereka tidak bisa melepaskannya.. melepaskan ikatan yang sudah tersimpul begitu erat sedari dulu.. "Tidak akan kubiarkan pergi, Miko.. selama Kau membawa keturunanku," Kagome tidak lagi bisa lari dari Naraku.


**Inuyasha **_belongs_ to **Takahashi Rumiko**

**Storyline** _belongs_ to **Me**

* * *

Waktu itu, Kagome pernah bertanya,

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Inuyasha?"

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Sang Hanyo mulai menjawab dengan suara begitu lirih. Kagome mendengarnya dengan perasaan perih. _Tidak_. Bukan karena jawaban Inuyasha yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Hanyou itu menjawab bahwa ia juga menyukai Kagome, tapi gadis itu tahu, rasa suka yang ia nyatakan tidak sebesar yang Hayou itu berikan pada cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah puluhan tahun lamanya, Naraku termenung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan selalu saja tidak ada jawaban yang bisa ia dapatkan. Demi gadis itu.. demi pendeta wanita yang tanpa pamrih menolongnya, ia rela menyerahkan jiwa raganya pada siluman. Walau begitu, bahkan shikon no tama sekalipun tidak bisa mewujudkan permintaannya. Jadi, sekali lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

Karena mereka berdua, baik Naraku maupun Kagome tahu.. Mereka tidak bisa melepaskannya.. melepaskan ikatan yang sudah tersimpul begitu erat sedari dulu.. ikatan antara Inuyasha dan Kikyou.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surely Tomorrow**

_Ashita wa Kitto_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kagome duduk memandang perapian di depannya. Malam membuat hutan yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka begitu sepi dan gelap. Gadis Miko itu melirik, Sango dan Miroku sudah terlelap, tidur bersisian dengan Kirara berada di antara Mereka. Shippo juga sudah mendengkur di sampingnya, beralaskan ransel kuning miliknya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang kurang, karena Inuyasha tidak bersama Mereka.

Kagome menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu tahu kemana sang Hanyou pergi, melihat beberapa shinidama yang berlalulalang terbang di atas hutan. Inuyasha pergi menemui Kikyou. Kagome sadar betapa penting eksistensi Kikyou bagi Sang Hanyou. Karena itu, kali ini Kagome memutuskan untuk tidak mengikutinya jikalau hanya untuk melihat mereka berdua memadu kasih karena rindu bersama.

Kagome terisak. Gadis itu kemudian sadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian dengan kasar dihapuskannya jejak air mata miliknya. Ia benci begini lemah. Perasaan cintanya pada Inuyasha membuatnya ingin memonopoli Hanyou itu untuk dirinya seorang. Dan sesungguhnya dalam kisah ini, ialah sang penjahat yang sebenarnya, yang dengan seenaknya memasuki dua kekasih itu dan mencoba merebut perhatian Inuyasha darinya. _Ia jahat_. Kagome merasa dirinya jahat sekali…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? dirinya yang hanya reinkarnasi tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan Kikyou. Ia berbeda dengannya, berbeda jauh sekali. Kagome menengadah melihat ke arah langit. Malam ini, langit dipenuhi awan kelabu, tidak ada deret gugusan bintang yang menemani bulan. Begitu sepi sama seperti dirinya. Dan dengan itu, Kagome kembali menangis. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi begini cengeng? Mendadak ia merindukan kehadirian Inuyasha di sampingnya. Tubuhnya ingin sekali bergerak menyusul Hanyou itu ke dalam hutan. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Sekali lagi Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersikap egois dan menepis semua hasratnya pada Pemuda setengah siluman itu.

Kalau ini yang Inuyasha inginkan, maka Kagome akan mencoba membiarkannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naraku menatap tajam pada langit malam yang sepi. Memikirkan sesuatu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan salah satu bawahannya. Naraku hanya tidak habis fikir kalau ternyata gadis bernama Kagome bisa mengalahkan Hitomiko. Miko dengan kekuatan spiritual yang besar yang ia kendalikan.

_'Kau yang tidak bisa mengalahkanku, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan reinkarnasiku,'_

Naraku tidak pernah lupa pada peryataan Kikyou pada dirinya. Selama ini ia selalu terfokus untuk mengamati Kikyou seorang dan tidak pernah menarik minat pada reinkarnasinya, pada Kagome. Namun kali ini, Naraku harus mulai membuat, juga menyusun rencananya kembali yang tentu saja mempertimbangkan keberadaan Kagome yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi penghalang terbesarnya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu berparas secantik Kikyou, suka beramah tamah dan sebagainya. Tapi Naraku tahu ada perbedaan besar di antara mereka berdua. Dan mungkin saja ia bisa memanfaatkan ini. Naraku memikirkan resiko dari rencana miliknya, dan kemudian mendengus, menyesal pernah memikirkan hal remeh temeh yang mungkin menjadi resikonya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu, _huh?_

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Naraku?"

Naraku melirik bawahannya itu sejenak, "Hn" tanggapannya singkat dan kemudian kembali menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya.

Kening Byakuya berkerut.. ah, sikap sombong Tuannya inilah yang sedikit membuatnya kesal. Walau begitu, siluman pembuat ilusi itu tetap mengutamakan Naraku di atas segalanya, ia tidak akan berkhianat, karena hanya ia bawahan yang setia.

"Jadi apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Menyingkirkan Inuyasha," jawab Naraku singkat.

"Lalu?" Byakuya bertanya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak puas pada jawaban yang Naraku berikan padanya kali ini. Ia selalu berada di samping Naraku, ia bahkan ter'lahir' dari dari bagiannya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Byakuya bisa menebak jalan pikiran Tuannya. Ia tahu ambisi terbesar Naraku adalah kekuatan juga seorang gadis bernama Kikyou, seorang Miko yang bangkit dari kematiannya. Hanya itu yang Byakuya tahu darinya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Kau akan tau kelanjutannya nanti,"

Byakuya bisa melihat Naraku tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kembali, ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang Naraku pikirkan. Tapi ia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut, karena pastinya Naraku tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Ia hanya cukup melakukan apa yang Naraku perintahkan selanjutnya, kemudian melihat semua yang tersisa diselesaikan oleh Naraku.

Siluman ilusi itu menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan akhirnya permisi pergi meninggalkan Naraku sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Halo! Apa kabar? kuharap Kalian baik-baik saja! Oke, aku tau kalian pasti berfikir 'apa-apan cewek ini, seenaknya membaut cerita baru, cerita lama aja belum di selesaikan,' sekali lagi, oke! Bagaimana ya? hasrat Saya sama pasangan satu ini jadi tinggi sih, padahal hanya pemikiran asal-asalan untuk mendukung ide cerita di fanfict sebelumnya, kok Saya jadi jatuh cinta begini? Dan saya juga tau, beberapa di antara kalian juga menyukainya! Hayo.. ngaku sajalah! #Plaked

Naraku x Kagome pertama saya. Karena di Fandom Inuyasha berbahasa Indonesia jarang (atau malahan belum ada?) Saya nekat membuatnya. Saya sudah terlalu lama ber-euforia tak jelas dengan fanfict NaraKago berbahasa inggris, karena itu saya membuatnya. Hihihi.. bagaimana? baiklah.. aku enggak tau kalian bisa puas dengan ini, tapi kuharap kalian masih mau membacanya.

Kalau ada kritik, boleh, monggo silahkan sampaikan! tidak terima FLAME hanya karena masalah Pairing ya! Kebebasan ada di sini! Saya urusi kesukan saya, Anda urusi kesukaan anda, tidak suka ya tidak usah membacanya. singkat, bukan?

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Kagome kehilangan segalanya. segala yang ia punya. gadis itu kehilangan teman-temannya, orang yang dikasihinya, cintanya... juga harga dirinya.__ Ia merasa dirinya begitu kotor, terhina dan rendah. Apa yang Naraku perbuat padanya sungguh keterlaluan, hanya untuk.. sesuatu seperti itu?_

_"Aku membutuhkan kekuatan yang baru,"_

_Suaranya beratnya menggema dalam ruangan besar itu, sentuhannya terasa menjijikan di kulit Kagome. _

_Kagome membencinya. Gadis itu benci sekali pada Naraku._

_._

_._

**_RnR, Onegai?_**


End file.
